A Temporary Mishap
by AlyssPotter
Summary: She really wishes it could all be fixed with a little baking, or even in 22 minutes. Unfortunately, life on Earth wasn't as glamorous as she'd made it out to be. Sequel to 'When in Mars'. Can be read as a stand-alone.


**A/N**

 **Well, I guess a lot of people really liked When in Mars, so here's the sequel! Hope you like! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or favorited/followed When in Mars and all my other stories! Set after 'Before the Dawn.'**

 **Also, keep an eye out for the partner story to this one! It'll be coming out soon...I think. Anyway, stay tuned!**

 **Summary: She really wishes it could all be fixed with a little baking, or even in 22 minutes. Unfortunately, life on Earth wasn't as glamorous as she'd made it out to be.**

 **Song(s):**

 **Sad Piano Music on Youtube, posted by afmty95 (because I don't know what it's actually called)**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely none of the characters in this fic are mine, I'm sad to say.**

 **A Temporary Mishap**

She was in shock, her mind stuck on one crucial fact. She was wrong, they'd been wrong. They'd been wrong and she'd ripped his mind to shreds.

They'd been wrong, and most importantly, she'd been wrong. Not just about that. But, oh gods-

M'gann shivered, eyes wide with terror, with panic, with pain. Did she not remember that promise from years ago? When she'd sworn to protect her family no matter what?

She sat on the floor, in a corner, huddled. What Conner had been trying to tell her all these years-

She screamed into her arms. She'd probably killed him. Their loyal, brave, selfless leader. A true hero. And only she, Nightwing, Artemis, and Wally knew about it.

NIGHTWING! She stumbled to her feet in rage. That-that; she sank back down to her knees. Artemis was alive, Kaldur wasn't a traitor. And Nightwing, he'd lied to all of them. Why? Had she not suffered enough? Was she not good enough? She could keep a secret, oh yes she could. Did he not know from her experience that she could? Oh Artemis-

And Wally! He must be so worried! She had half a mind to go comfort him, the other still in shock. It overwhelmed her- Nightwing would've told her to get whelmed.

She-she didn't know what to think. She could still remember that small 13 year old boy, so full of cheer and joy and _hope_. But now look at them. Nightwing was on his way to becoming the next Batman (like he swore he would _never, ever_ become), Artemis was alive, deep in enemy territory, and Kaldur-Kaldur was gone and it was all her fault!

Conner, oh Conner, he had been right all along! She'd ignored him and his warning, ignored her anchor, and consequently was thrown out to sea, lost in the waves. When she had started dating Lagoon Boy, it was as if her confidence had come back, and she hadn't been afraid of the rough waters that were her friends emotions.

But now-

She sobbed. They had been right all along, been right about _her_ and her utter _carelessness_.

Her tormentors from way back when-the green martians-they had been right about her. She was unworthy of such friends, because she had _ripped_ them apart, because she had _hurt_ them, she had made them _suffer_ -

She should have known, should have at least checked first! But no, she'd ignored anything and everything she'd been taught from her time on Earth. If it had been anyone, anyone else they would've noticed, wouldn't have-have committed such a terrible crime, a sin so dark that she was sinking farther and farther away from reality.

She wanted to fix it, wanted to make it better, but how could she when all her powers did was make others suffer? All she ever did was make a mess of things ( _alwaysalwaysalways_ ).

It wasn't like those TV shows from years and years ago, things couldn't just be fixed within 22 minutes, with a little baking and joyous laughter. They were a mess, stuck in a spiral of self destruction. And soon, they were all going to fall, fall down to Earth like broken puppets that had been overused, cast aside, shattered. Shattered hearts, shattered minds-they weren't ever going to escape.

She was supposed to be the strong one, the one who had been dealing with all these emotions all these years, but it was all a mask (a Cheshire mask), a wall of lies that broke them all down. A facade, duct tape holding together a fractured vase. All she was was a fraud, a pretender, a useless piece of hardware. What could she do if all she did was _harm_?

Conner was right to have gotten rid of her...

She couldn't take it, the familiarity of the Cave, the emotions raging in all her Teammates. She shifted through the Cave wall and ended up outside. Staying invisible, she flew away as far and fast as possible, needing to think, to clear her head. This hit way too close to home, back when they'd tormented her, when they'd done the _same thing_ she was doing.

Distantly, she could hear the echo of Team members yelling, but she was too far gone. She was in such a frenzy that she didn't notice the wall of muscle that jumped up and grabbed her.

Her last thought before she fell into strong (safe) arms was one of self loathing, what she had tried to avoid becoming.

 _"Monster..."_

 **A/N**

 **...you know what they say about self-fulfilling** **prophecies...**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
